Fickle Future: Book 15
by Rionabelle
Summary: The final words have been printed. The final pages bound. The final book had been read and adored by fans. But the story of the Bauldeliare children has not had its finale. They still have much to tell the world, and this is what they told me. DISCONTIUNED
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

This is the foreword for my first fan fiction. The reason I am writing this is to offer up a little bit of warning to the story you are about to read. This is based on the Lemony Snicket's _Series of Unfortunate Events._ It is mainly told from Violet Baudelaire's point of view, but will jump to other points of view when it is necessary to tell the story best.

I came up with this story about six years after I finished reading the series. I read the series when I was younger and had not yet come to realize my love for story tell. You as a reader and fellow lover of the _Series of Unfortunate Events_ may not enjoy this rendition of a possible continuation as I do, but it is my story and what I wish to see happen.

I am in no way saying that I own anything that Mr. Snicket wrote or the world he created. I only have a creative mind and did not yet wish to let go of the Baudelaires and their companions. Nor have I attempted to write in his style. I can only write and share my story in my own hand and style.

I feel that I must warn you that Violet goes through some very difficult emotional turmoil. I feel that this is reasonable because her life has been more painful and difficult than anyone of her age. She also had to make some difficult decisions, and I believe these are the choices she would have made in order to help her family.

I attempted to stay as close to the story that Mr. Snicket already created, keeping many of the details the same. But I do change some things. You may see them as major, but I see them a necessary.

Nothing I have wrote about I believe would be inappropriate for anyone, but I can be mistaken. That is why I have rated this K+, just to be safe.

I will try to put up a new chapter every Monday, or every other Monday. I hope you will enjoy the story.

Yours Truly,

Rionabelle


	2. Chapter One: Return to the City

**Chapter One – Return to the City**

Violet rolled over and smacked the blaring alarm clock. Groaning, she pushed herself into a sitting position. No sun peeked in from under her curtains. No, the sun would not be raised at 5:30 in the morning.

"Uhh….. Having to rise before the sun is difficult,' Violet said aloud, watching a few strands of her brown hair fall in her face, dancing before they would have to disappear. She quietly slid out of bed, the metal frame and her tired bones creaking and groaning.

She stretched and yawned, "I'm only 17 and already getting old. I work to hard," she laughed to herself. Walking to the bathroom, Violet pushed her bookcase to the side, revealing a hidden compartment. She grabbed her blonde wig and continued on to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, she splashed her face with cold water. She switched the water to Hot and waited for it to get that way. While she waited, she pulled her unrealistically long hair into a bun. She wrestled to get all the strands into a hair net, "What I wouldn't give to be able to get my hair cut?"

As she situated the wavy blonde wig and applied the long lasting adhesive, she thought about how she had gotten to this point.

After a year on the island, she and her siblings had sailed the_ Beatrice _away from the island with relative ease and even made it within sight of land before trouble hit. A storm quickly blew in and before the Baudelaires could do anything, the boat was severely damaged and on a course to bring them upon some very sharp rocks.

In a hasty decision, Violet made her brother, sister and Beatrice pile into a small lifeboat and sent them away. The ship shuddered as the deep hull began to run along the rocks, throwing Violet back. When she was able to regain her footing, she could feel the boat pulling apart and see her family floating further away. She ran for the side of the ship and dived into the icy bay waters. When she resurfaced she saw their ship in pieces and all their supplies lost. Klaus and Sunny called to her, and Violet began to swim towards them.

After two days of paddling around all the rocky shores with makeshift oars, the Baudelaires finally spotted a sandy beach where they could run ashore.

Once the water was too low for their raft to go any farther, Klaus took Sunny up and Violet clutched B close to her. They hopped into the frigid water and slugged their way to the beach.

When the water was up to her calves, Violet vaguely recognized this place. She stopped and turned to look out over the horizon, at the setting sun, while Klaus continued on.

"Violet? What's wrong?" he asked when he realized his sister was no longer beside him.

But she didn't respond, didn't turn. She stood completely still. Klaus entered the cold water again, shivering, walking up next to her, "Violet, come on. You need to get out of the water."

Quietly, Violet said, "Klaus, where are we?'

Unsure of what she was getting at, Klaus said, exasperated, "I have no idea. You know my sense of direction."

But Violet slowly shook her head, "No… Look around…"

Klaus was now worried at his sister's seriousness and looked around. He couldn't see very far inland for the hazy fog. But he could see a good deal of oddly shaped rocks… And clusters of tide pools…

His lips parted slowly with a low gasp, "It's…" But he couldn't make his mouth say it.

"Briny Beach…" Violet chuckled darkly under her breath. Klaus was surprised how she could laugh in the face of this, but she didn't pay him any mind. _Well, I suppose we have come full circle now. _

The four stood there, watching the sun set. Violet's long dress pulled and tugged around her with the current, the only thing keeping her in that moment. Otherwise she would have been completely lost in the memories of the past two years.

Eventually, the two eldest were able to pull themselves from their trances, and moved out of the water and up the beach. That first night, the four spent the night in a park they had once played in, back when they were young.

In the morning, Violet took B with her to look at possible apartments, while Klaus and Sunny could see if they could find something to eat. She knew that they would have to go _very_ low end in order for them to be able to afford anything. But it didn't matter to Violet; she at least wanted to have a roof over their heads and the young ones off the streets.

She looked at a few places, but she took no comfort in any of them. Many of them were in horrid neighborhood and offer no protection of any kind. Others were not anywhere near livable.

As it got closer to noon, Violet began to head back to the park they had stayed in. B was starting to cry, hungrier than a child of her age should even be.

Violet stopped, cradling the little girl closer, trying to comfort her, "I know sweetheart. Maybe they were able to find some food." Violet continued to whisper words of comfort to her, as someone behind her cleared their throat.

Violet turned around, clutching B to her protectively. She saw an older gentleman, in a polo shirt and jeans, who had come out to sweep the front of his shop.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. But I couldn't help but overhear… Would your daughter like some fruit?"

Violet was hesitant respond, but there was no guarantee that the other two had found anything, and Beatrice really shouldn't go three days without food, "Yes… Please…"

The man motioned for them to follow him into the store front. Violet went but stayed in the doorway, ready to run if necessary.

The man pulled an orange out from a mini-refrigerator from behind the main desk. He looked up and saw her standing there, not willing to enter entirely, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I just want to offer what I can."

Violet glanced behind her, but took one hesitant step forward. The man began to peel the orange and laid a piece on the counter. Violet quickly stepped forward, grabbed it and stepped back. She held it up to B, who had her head resting on Violet's shoulder. When she saw the food in front of her, she sat straight up and eagerly bit into the fruit wedge. Violet laughed slightly at the little one's eager and almost animalistic bite, but she was also pained that she could not provide for her, or the others.

"Is it good, B?" Violet smiled at her. Beatrice smiled back, showing the few teeth that she had, juice dribbling down her chin.

Violet laughed more freely now, "Yeah, I thought so." Unconsciously she stepped up to the counter, and stayed now. The man had finished pulling apart the orange and had laid them out for the two girls. Violet fed two more to B, and looked up to the kind shop owner, "Thank you so much. I wish there was something I could do in return. Maybe –"

"Think nothing of it," The man held up a hand to stop her suggestion, "By the looks of it, you two have been through an ordeal."

Violet looked down at her attire, and blushed. The white dress made from the islanders tunics had been stained and dirtied from their excursions on the sea and sleeping in the park. It didn't help that she hadn't bathed in nearly a week or lost her brush in the wreckage. She helplessly tried to pat down her hair.

She was about to speak, when B piped up, "Shawea!"

The eldest Baudelaire looked at the youngest and smile, "Yes, share," enunciating so that, maybe, B will pick up the word. But when B picked up an orange slice and pushed it in Violet's face, aimed at her mouth, Violet put up a hand to stop her.

"Oh, no. Not for me, dear. Sunny will need some too. And Klaus. But thank you," She kissed the baby's forehead and gave her another orange to eat.

"You have more children? How old are you?" The man tried to keep judgment out of his voice and eyes, but it was difficult.

"Oh! No, no," Violet rushed to correct him, "Not children. Siblings. Me and my siblings were out on a boat and it crashed and-" Violet stopped cold in her tracks. She shouldn't tell this man anymore that he needs to know. She has no idea who he _really_ was and if he could be trusted.

She glanced around her. There was nothing out that could be sold, or shown. "What kind of store is this?"

"This isn't a store. It's an apartment building. Except with only three apartments," the man explain. He was pulling out more fruit and other food items out from the fridge.

Violet felt a small spasm of hope, but quickly wrangled it back in. Things here looked to nice to be within their grasps, "Would you, by chance, have any vacancies?" She didn't chance looking up from the counter and making eye contact with the gracious land lord.

The man looked at the young woman and infant, "Yes."

Violet then looked up suddenly into his eyes, "And, sir, how much is the rent?"

The man moved his gaze to the child. She was concentrating hard on the orange slice, not eating it in two bits as before. She held it in her two small hands, gnawing on it fiercely. He smiled at the image, sighing, "What are you able to do?"

Violet allowed herself to hope, hoping that wasn't a mistake. She began to speak very quickly, "Not much, sir. But my brother and I are planning on getting jobs and we can help out around here when we aren't working. I can fix a great many things. Oh! And my sister is wonderful cook. I'm sure that something-"

The man threw up hands to stop the speeding girl, "Whoa… Calm down. I don't think that will be necessary. Normally rent would be higher than you may be able to swing. But if you or your brother would like to work the front desk during the days, I could cut the rent by half. Do you think that would be doable?"

Violet nodded viciously, "Most certainly, sir. Thank you so much. I can't-"

Again the owner cut her off, "But there still is the issue of the safety deposit."

Violet's heart sank. _Of course this couldn't just be easy._ She began to rack her brain for ways that four underage children could come up with the money quickly. Then it hit her. _They were just a few streets away…_

Remembering what she had let slip earlier, she worded her next sentence carefully, "We do not have the money now. But… Come the morning, we just might," Hoping to ward off any notions of homeless children stealing for survival, she continued, "we can go to our shipwreck… Perhaps some of... our parents… things survived and are of some value."

She then looked up, straight into the man's kind trusting eyes. She prayed that he believed her, and would allow them to live in the apartment.

"Very well. I will be waiting for you in the morning. But in the mean time…" The man rummaged behind the desk and withdrew a wicker basket, and began to fill it with the things he pulled from the refrigerator. Some water bottles, two sandwiches, another orange, an apple and a can of soup, "Please take this. It's all I have on short notice and I'm sure you and your siblings could use some food."

Violet reached up and wrapped her hand around the basket handle, "Thank you, sir. You have been so kind. More than I can say. It has been quite some time since anyone has shown us true kindness."

She put the basket in the crook of her arm, hitched B up on her hip and began for the door. But the man – her so-to-be landlord – stopped her.

"I don't know your name. If I remember from the conversation correctly, you siblings are Klaus, Sunny and B. But what's yours?"

Violet internally kicked herself. She should have changed their names. They will need to stay hidden now that they are in the real world again. But she would she what she could do to rectify that.

"I'm Violet. Violet Grace."

/

Once Violet was out of the shop, she flew back to her brother and sister as fast as her feet would take her. She found Klaus and Sunny sitting on a bench at the back of the park. They were slightly wet, and a bit cleaner. _They must have gone and 'played' in the fountain in the banking district. That's a good idea. I should have thought of that._ Violet ran right up until she was directly in front of her brother and in danger of plowing over him.

"Violet! AHH! Stop!" Klaus threw up his hand to protect his face, but it was unnecessary. Violet stopped in enough time to just be in front of her brother. "What's the matter?' he then saw the basket on her arm and eyes got wide, "Wait! Did you steal that?"

Violet looked horrified, slightly hurt that her brother thought she would do that, "No! I did not! A kind man gave it to me after he heard me consoling B."

She set the basket down. Klaus and Sunny sat on the bench again, while Violet was on the ground, sitting on her heels, with B in her lap. She passed out sandwiches and water to Klaus and Sunny, peeled the other orange for Sunny and tossed the apple to Klaus. They protested, asking what Violet was going to eat. She reassured them that she was going to finished feeding B the rest of her orange and eat the soup. She did this for the most part, although she had Beatrice drink much of the soup and gave her the noodles.

While they ate, Violet explained her encounter the building owner, Mr. Reynolds. Klaus at first could not believe what she was telling him. He could not understand how he was going practically allow them to live there for free.

"It's not for free, Klaus. One of us must work in the shop during the day, and we still have to pay the rent, but-"

Klaus jumped in with more skepticism, "But that just doesn't sound right. I mean it could be a trap."

Violet looked up at her brother and had to squint against the high afternoon sun, "It is possible that it is a trap, but – But!" Violet raised her voice over Klaus' protests, "It is a good opportunity. He seems like a good man, and besides we need to get Sunny and B off the streets and into a really home, one where they can be properly protected."

Klaus couldn't argue with that. But Sunny did have something to say on the matter, "Violet, you don't have to worry about me. If we need to stay out here for a while, don't think about me."

Violet looked at her sister. She marveled at how much Sunny has grown and matured in such a short time. Here she was only four and she didn't want to be taken care of, "I know that you're not a baby anymore, Sunny, but I'm always going to worry about you. I'm your older sister and it's my responsibility to make sure you are safe and taken care of," She thought of her promise to her parents and wondered if they would be proud of how she has been on keeping that promise, or disappointed.

They all were silent for a little while. Violet was unsure of how to brooch the next part of the conversation. She decided to just jump into it, feet first.

"This is a slight problem with get the apartment. Money wise, I mean."

"What do you mean? I thought you said he would let us work-"

"We can, but that's for the rent."

Klaus looked confused, "What else is there?"

"We need to come up with the safety deposit." Nothing but children's playful screaming and bird's screeching could be heard.

Eventually Klaus spoke, "Violet. How on Earth are we supposed to do that?"

Violet rolled the nearly empty soup can in her hands, unable to look at her siblings, "Well, I have a way that might work."

When she didn't offer anymore details, Klaus snapped at her, "Come on, Violet. Just tell us."

Violet took a deep breath and looked up, "We need to go through the ashes." She didn't know what kind of pain that statement – or the act, for that matter – might hold for her siblings, but it was out there now, and they have to do it.

Klaus was hesitant about it thought, "We went through them before. Nothing of value had survived."

"Yes, but that was when we first go the news. When we were going to Count Olaf's," Violet flashed quickly to the memories of their first encounter with Count Olaf, nearly marrying him. A violent shudder ripped through her, "We didn't go through them thoroughly. And I've already explained to you how we need this."

She knew that she had pleaded all her case and it was up to Klaus decide. Yes, she was the oldest and Klaus would normally listen to her about anything, but this was big. She needed the full support of her siblings before they could move forward. She stared at her brother with wide pleading eyes. Klaus looked at Violet, then to Sunny and B. Sunny was listening intently to the conversation and following quite easily. B… Not so much. She could tell that is was an important conversation, but she trusted her caretakers so much that she knew that she need not worry about what was to come. She was leaning against Violet's leg playing with a stick.

Briefly, Klaus wished he could be as carefree as Beatrice was. _Maybe this is the way… Or at least it's a start…_ Klaus looked back to Violet was waiting, not so patiently for his reply.

"Alright…. How are we going to do this?" Violet smiled widely and thankfully at her younger brother. They spoke through most of the afternoon about how they should go about picking through the depressing mess that once was their home. They both agreed that they should wait until the nighttime to go rummaging. Since the _entire_ estate was to become Violet's when she turned 18, the ashes would remain as they were, until Violet gave the okay to rebuild or what ever she wished – again when she was 18. But since this was the case, going on the property and going through the things would be the same as trespassing. And although they were allowed to go to the Baudelaire Mansion, they could not in broad daylight because they did not know if, during their absence, their names had been cleared of their ill-blamed crimes.

So this is how the Baudelaires occupied themselves during the afternoon. They talked and kept to themselves in the park. As it become dark, the four began to head in the direction of the Mansion. They arrived early and had to wait until the traffic of the roads lessened. They hid out behind some bushes. As it got later, Violet sang an old lullaby to Sunny and B that her mother had used to sing to her. The pair quickly fell asleep in Violet's arms, and she was content to hold them there with her. Klaus stood watch, waiting for the opportune moment for them to make a break for the lot.

Around midnight, Violet's eyes were getting heavy and she was starting to doze. She knew what she would need to stay wake to help close, but it was difficult. She had not gotten much sleep the night before…

"Violet! Wake up!" Klaus gently shook her, trying to wake only the one, "Come on it's time to go."

He gently lifted Sunny into his arms and held a hand out to help Violet up. She tried to move without jostling the sleeping babe, but it was difficult. As they made their way across the street, B seemed to stir and wake but would just turn her head and fall back to sleep.

The two older Baudelaires tried to search through the ruins of their childhood, holding Sunny and B and not waking them. Klaus wasn't having as easy of a time as Violet was. Violet was used to it. On the island when B would get fussy she would be the one to hold her, and sometimes she had to fix the water purifier while holding her.

Violet and Klaus worked silently and a quickly as possible while being thorough. They found some jewels in what once was the formal living room. Violet guessed that they had been set in the grandfather clock that once stood proud in the entryway. She had no idea if they would be worth anything, but it was worth a shot. Klaus found a letter open under a large pile of ash that would have been his father's desk. It looked like it was gold, and it was in good shape. V.F.D was engraved on it, but the poor unexpecting person they were going to pawn the items off to would not understand the letters significance – or danger.

They spent the next few hours doing this – systematically searching each once was room and putting their findings into the basket the man had given Violet. Once they were too tired and believed they had enough things, they when back to the park. They decided to sleep somewhere more hidden this time – in some bushes- since they had more valuable items with them.

"Let's not tempt fate," Klaus stated as he handed as sleeping Sunny to Violet once she had climbed in to the bushes. And they all went to sleep.

In the morning, the one who had gotten enough sleep were early to rise while those who didn't chose to roll over and never wake again. That is until Sunny reminded them of the apartment. So Violet got up quickly and took a good look at all they had collected. Eventually, Klaus came to and helped her with estimation on their worth.

Klaus talked Violet into allowing him to take the things to the Pawn Shop and trade them in. Frankly, he was afraid of what might happen to a… Well… An attractive 16-year-old young woman who walked into a pawn shop, alone.

So Violet took the two young girls to the fountain in the Banking district and they all rinsed off. While it was not perfect, it was better than nothing. They would not have to go see Mr. Reynolds smelling like they have been on the sea for a week and a park for three days. No matter how true it was.

Instead of waiting for Klaus at the bench, Violet decided to take the girls to the actual playground, giving them a chance to play. It was probably Sunny's first time to actually have playtime. Except maybe at Uncle Monty's with Incredibly Deadly Viper. But that doesn't count because that was with a snake. So, sure enough, Sunny had not idea what to do.

"Go on, Sunny. You can do whatever you want," Violet urged. She was taking B over to the swings, mostly so she could stop carrying her.

"But… I don't know what I want to do," Sunny scurried after Violet. Violet put Beatrice into a baby swing and began to push her. B began to giggle and laugh almost immediately, causing Violet to smile in responds.

Sunny seemed intrigued as well, "What's that?"

Violet looked down at Sunny. She was clinging to her leg, much like a four-year-old might to her mother… "What's what?"

"That," Sunny pointed at B, "That thing B's in."

"Ahhh… It's a swing," Violet smiled down at her, "Do you want to try?"

Sunny nodded and Violet took her hand. She led her over to a regular swing and helped her get up in one. Violet began to teach Sunny how to swing.

Sunny was doing really well, when Violet spotted Klaus emerging from the trees, looking for them. She called to him and he ran over.

He came up close to her and whispered, "We got more than we thought. We should have plenty for the deposit and left over."

Violet smiled fully. _Finally, some good news, _"That's great. It will help with food and getting us some clothes we can go to job interviews in." She turned away from her smiling brother and called to Sunny. She groaned, just like the little kid she should be.

Violet laughed and said, "Don't worry! We can come back! But now we need to go." So Sunny jumped down from the swing, and ran to take Klaus' hand. Violet fetched B from her swing and the family was on its way.

/

Soon the four of them walked into their – hopeful – new home. Mr. Reynolds was sitting at the desk. He lightened up when he recognized Violet.

"Well, Ms. Violet Grace! It's good to see you again."

Violet stole a quick side glance at her siblings, hoping they wouldn't react to the name change. She had forgotten to warn the about it. But they were old dogs to this game of hiding and deception.

So she smiled warmly to the kind landlord, "Hello, Mr. Reynolds," She lifted up the basket to show him, "I brought this back for you. Thank you so much for the food."

"Oh don't worry about it. Now, how did it go?" His voice softened, as if tried to only touch the subject lightly. But he didn't need to worry. He watch the young man that had come with Ms. Grace this time, pull an envelop out of his pocket and laid down the pre-specified safety deposit. He looked up at the group and smiled.

"I'm so glad. Well, come with me. Let's get you into your new home."

There is no possible way that Mr. Reynolds could have known the amount of relief that had washed over Violet when he said that. She felt deep within heart that she was leading her family down a path that was going to take them to a place they could finally put the past behind them and be at peace and safe.

Mr. Reynolds showed them to their second floor apartment, the first being his, and the third occupied. The Baudelaires moved in quickly and got settled easily. With the money left from the first raid and a second on that next weekend, Violet and Klaus were able to get B a crib, Sunny a mattress, and themselves interview clothes, not to mention food. They still had to alternate between the couch and floor, but they knew it was only temporary.

Very soon after that, Klaus got a part-time job at a book store and Violet work the Apartment Building's Front Desk. But Klaus' job alone was not enough to sustain them. So Violet also took a part time job. Klaus would work during the day, while Violet manned the desk and could keep an eye on the other two, or Sunny would watch B in the apartment. Around four, Klaus would come home and they all would eat an early dinner together, usually prepared by Sunny. Then Violet would head off to work. And stay there until late in the night.

It was not perfect, but it was what was needed to be done. And this was the routine for sometime. It was just enough to get by, to survive. But not enough to move up, or make better for themselves. After five month of this and with what happened…. That was when Violet decided that something needed to change.

Suddenly, searing white hot pain shocked Violet's hand. She pulled her hand away from the sink. While she had been caught up in reminiscing, she had let her hands relax and they had fallen into the path of the – now – blistering hot water.

Violet shook her head and continued to get ready for her day, turning down the temperature of the water.


	3. Chapter Two: Remembrance

**OK I made it! Every second Monday is the plan and I wrote all of this today. On deadline day. Procrastination sucks. Don't do it. But it's up. **  
><strong>It ended up being way longer than I expected. But there was alot of backstory that ya'll needed to know before we can move on. I'm really excited for the next chapter because this start to get goin'. Hope you are too! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two – Remembrance<em>

Violet ran her tooth brush under the warm water and began to brush her teeth. She liked to use warm water, because the cold water hurt her teeth too much. And if her teeth hurt, it was harder to take her medication.

She pulled her small lock box out from the sink, putting it on the counter. She tried to work the lock with her still sleepy fingers, but it was a lost cause. So she decided to try again in a little bit.

She went back to brushing her teeth, looking at herself in the mirror. She had dyed her eyebrows to match her blonde wig, so when she wasn't wearing the wig, her faced looked weird, out of balance. But know, with the blonde hair naturally falling from her crown and curving around her shoulders… She could barely even recognize _herself._

Her thoughts began to wander again, and she stopped brushing her teeth. She walked back into her bedroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She stopped in front of the hidden compartment she had built into the wall after she took up this charade, in order to hide her costumes necessities and the few treasures she allowed herself to keep.

Normally she kept them carefully tucked away, fearing the pain they caused, but now she wanted to see them. So she bent down and pulled them out carefully. As she walked back into the bathroom, she heard the pages crinkle with movement, age and water damage. Violet walked quickly to the sink in order to spit, but went back to lean against the door, toothbrush still in her mouth.

She looked hard and long at the purple cover of the notebook before she flipped it open. Tucked inside the first page she had a map of the Valley of Four Winds. It wasn't handmade like she would have preferred, but still it held value to her either way. She grazed her fingers over it and flipped to the next page. Much of the ink on the next few pages had washed away and if she was too rough with the pages they would crumble and shred into many pieces. But she could still see a few words on each page, in his sloppy yet still elegant script. Sometimes is comforted her that he had been there, on those same pages. And other times it tortured her, him feeling so close but being so _very_ far away. But she did not stay on those pages long enough to feel either way. Not today.

She moved on to the next thing she had. The telegram. It was the last real communication she had had with him. Or at least as real as she could get. She wasn't completely sure that it hade been him and there hadn't been a way for her to reply. She sighed, flipping through the last few of his faded and bled out sketches.

Closing the notebook and setting it next to her lock box, she finished brushing her teeth. Idly she wondered if she was ever going to get through getting ready.

But she stayed on track for the most part through the rest of the routine. She had gotten dressed and made her bed without interruption. It wasn't until she was applying her make up, did she have more issues.

She was applying the last few strokes of mascara when time seemed to slow down to a crawl. She watched as a water droplet fell from the faucet, following it in its entire descent. She could now hear everything happening outside of her closed window. She heard a car driving down the street, hearing almost every individual revve of the engine. But as suddenly as it had come, it suddenly went. Time sped up again. So fast so that Violet had to grip onto the counter to keep from falling back, dropping her mascara wand in the process.

But even the counter wasn't enough to hold her completely steady. She swayed as the room swam around her, nearly falling into the sink twice. Eventually things became stationary, but Violet still couldn't find her balance. Something was obstructing her view.

She stared into eyes nearly as blue as the gems to which they shared a name. Long dark hair framed those eyes and a taunting yet comforting smile played on the edge of his lips and shone in his eyes.

Tears welled up in Violet's eyes and bleared everything except that face. She fumbled around the counter, trying to find the lock box. She heard something fall and hit the floor, but she didn't care. She _had_ to get into that damn box.

She eventually found it and attempted the lock again. Luckily she got it on the first try, or she might not have been able to try again. Frantically she dug through the containers and bags to find what she needed. Eventually she found the bag and down the six pills. They dissolved almost immediately.

The beginning effects were instantaneous. The pain that had riddled every cell in her body subsided almost completely, leaving only the pains in her throat and chest. She was able to move now and pried her left hand from the counter's edge. She stumbled into her bedroom, gasping for breath. She collapsed on her bed, curled up in a ball, and waited for the panic attack that was going to follow. She grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. She was trying to defuse the noise she would inevitably make, not wanting to draw attention or cause alarm for the others in the home.

And so Violet cried… And relived the most painful moments of her life…. The afternoon on Briny Beach… Feeling the arms slip from her waist… Having Kit tell them that the others had disappeared… What she had to do for her family… To her family…

But eventually it ebbed. Violet was able to emerge from the emotional turmoil that had dragged her under and suffocated her. She removed the pillow from in front of her face and wiped way the tears. She sat up and put the pillow back in place. She moved to the bathroom and began to clean up. She saw that it had been the notebook that had fall on the floor.

Frightened for a moment at what the impact might have done to the waterlogged contents, Violet flipped it open. But only for a second. She skimmed the pages quickly, looking for damage, but when she found none, she snapped it shut and quickly hid it away.

She finished taking her daily medication – her anxiety and anti-depression pills – and locked them away again. After stowing it in the under cabinet, she picked up her mascara tube and fixed her make-up.

Once everything was completed and done, Violet turned out the light and glanced at her clock. It was only 6:23. She hadn't wasted _too_ much time.

Carefully opening her bedroom door, she slipped out into the dark cold hallway. Her room was at the back end of the hallway, so she was going to have to creep by the doors of her sleeping siblings.

Klaus' room was the closet to her own, and she saw that his door was closed. He would still be asleep for sometime after Violet went to work. She quietly worked her way up the hallway, and saw that Sunny and B's door was open. Sunny had developed a fear of the dark, so now she slept with a night light and the door open. _Sunny has been affected most by… what's happened… I am a truly horrible, __**horrible**__ person._

Violet was about to sneak past the open door when a soft sigh caught her attention. She peeked into the door and saw B standing up in her crib with her head resting on the rail, turned toward the door. When she noticed Violet's face in the doorway, she stood straight up and called, "Mommy!"

Violet came to stand fully in the doorway, a single finger pressed to her lips. The toddler mimicked the motion but was not silent. She was bouncing up and down on her mattress, making all kinds of ruckus. Violet glanced to Sunny's bed. The small lump didn't move.

Violet smiled at the only one who could see through her rouse, "Alright. Shhhh….. Silence darling…." Violet came in front of B, leaning down to her eye level, arms rested over the railing, and whispered "I'm here. Now… Why aren't you asleep?"

But all Beatrice did was throw her tiny arms around Violet's neck and held on tight. Violet knew well why B was up this early. It was why she was always up this early. If she didn't wake herself and get Violet's attention, B would not get to spend time with Violet until about a half hour before B had to go to bed. And even then it's not really Violet she would be with…

So Violet gave in, as she always did. She took the child in her arms and carried her to the doorway. She glanced back at the sleeping five-year-old and barely breathed, "I'm sorry, Sunny. Please forgive me….", and walked out of the room.

Violet worked her way through the living room and towards the kitchen as Beatrice chattered on happily, in her mix of English and gibberish. Violet smiled at the girl and tried to participate in the pseudo-conversation, but B just kept on, happily in her own world.

Violet walked into the kitchen and froze. Klaus and Sunny were sitting at the kitchen table, looking solemn. Klaus looked up when Violet entered, and sighed.

"Good Morning, Jeannette. How are you?" It pained Violet to be so close to her brother and sister and yet be so incredibly far away.

She formed the words in her mouth carefully, allowing the sweet southern accent fall from her lips effortlessly, "Sunny, Klaus? I thought ya'll would be still sleeping."

Klaus stared down at the table intently, shaking his head slightly, "It's your birthday, don't you remember? It's only right that we wish you well."

Violet smiled at her brother kindness, even to 'Jeannette', "But I am only a roommate. Ya'll really didn't need to wake up at six in the morning." She forced tinkling laughter to emit from within her, although she felt dead inside. How she hated having to lie to them.

It _was_ her birthday, her real birthday. She had completely forgotten. She was 18 now. Technicalities aside, she could inherit the Baudelaire Fortune. That was an awe-inspiring thought. The thing that had caused them so much trouble, always just a thing off in the distant future, could be theirs now. _Well… Could have been… But know it's going to be two more years before Klaus can have claims to it, _Violet thought grimly as Sunny sadly looked up from her small plate of eggs.

"We wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Today also would have been our sister's birthday…" A grief stricken silence hung in the air. Violet turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. She pulled down a box of cereal and ripped the fridge open, taking the milk. She was trying desperately to hold her shame and tears at bay. She worked methodically to prepare her breakfast, her back to the silent two at the table.

_How can I do this to them? Why did I ever let them talk me in to doing this? _Her motherly instinct that had grown over these difficult few years raged in her mind. _Because you know that it will protect them…._ The tiny voice of reason had been the only thing that kept her sane while she watched her siblings grieve her death during the eight or so months Jeannette had been with them.

About four months after the Baudelaires had made it back to their hometown and into their apartment, Violet had taken her weekly trip to the market for groceries. She was contemplating the small amount of money for groceries and the ever growing bill. She wanted to get a full time job, something that would pay better, but knew that there was no way just 17 year could get a full time job.

_Maybe I can create a whole new persona… Say I'm old than I really am… _The thought took her straight to a place she hadn't been in a long time. V. F. D. She remembered all the disguises that Count Olaf used, all the different people he became. She shuddered at the thought of doing anything like him, but she reasoned with herself. _Olaf was evil and did horrible things, I'm only trying to provide for my family… _

Violet was deep in thought and didn't hear someone approach her from behind.

"Hello, Ms. Baudelaire…" Violet turned around, frightened. No one should know her name. Not her full name. She took a few steps back, backing into the shelves of canned corn.

The man smiled at Violet's obvious fear and discomfort. Violet did not recognize the man, but she did recognize how he held himself and the feeling he emitted. Menace and fear.

"How do you know my name?" Violet demanded, sounding braver than she felt. She tried to hold in a shudder when the man chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you and your siblings have made quite a name for yourselves… There are very few in the organization who does not know of the Baudelaires…"

Violet broke out in a cold sweat. She had suspected that the man was a villainous volunteer, but it was another thing to have it confirmed. She thought of the others. Klaus was manning the front desk, and Sunny would have just fixed him up some lunch. How would their lives change because of this man's appearance? Would they have to run and live in fear again?

Violet's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shelves crashing down and screaming. She looked for the source of the sound, but couldn't locate it. But she could smell… Smoke.

Just as the man said, "The world isn't so quiet here…" the screaming got louder as the smoke cloud got larger. Violet looked back to the man in front of her. He looked completely calm, waiting for Violet to continue the conversation; as if they were talking about a trip she had just taken.

Violet then did what came almost too naturally. She ran.

She pushed past the villain in front of her and tried to work her way through the crowds of people rushing for the doors. She finally made it out of the store, but unlike the other customers she didn't stop to watch the flames rise. She kept running with all her strength.

As she ran she tried not to think about what the man said to her as she ran past him. He had leaned in close to her and whispered, "Until we meet again, Ms. Baudelaire."

She was halfway home now, but she stopped, involuntarily. _What does this mean? Has V.F.D. found us again? What would this mean for Klaus, Sunny and B? And more importantly… What am I going to do about it?_

Initially she had only thought of getting home and making sure that everyone was alright. She would have probably told them of the encounter and they would be on the run again. Could she really do that to them? Again? Did she want Sunny and B's memories of their childhood to be marred with fear and uncertainty? _Of course not. _The life they had made for themselves was far from perfect, but it was better than the children had seen in a long time. It had been safe. Now it seemed to be crumbling around Violet. _What else can I do?_

But then something hit her. If the villainous side of V.F.D found them… Where the actual volunteers around? Would they help? They hadn't been very helpful before, but what other choice did Violet have.

So Violet went in search of what was left of the noble V.F.D. She knew it was going to be a long tedious process of deciphering their odd codes and sifting through the remains of the Hotel Denouement, but she didn't let this deter her. She spent weeks researching and gathering intel, careful to avoid the suspicions of her siblings and any villain who might be watching her. She took as many precautions as she could to protect Klaus, Sunny and B, but it was hard not to tell them what was going on.

But eventually she did find someone who would help. When her search was turning cold fast, she decided, in a desperate moment, to descend to the real last safe place, the one below the lake and see what terrible secrets it held. Having left work early one night, Violet went to the pond and looked for a way to get down to the library their friend, Dewey, had told them about. But when she found no such route or device, she decided it was time for her to go for a swim.

Lowering herself into the pond, Violet stood up to her torso in dark murky water. She remembered how clean and clear the water had been, a perfect reflecting pool, but now this late at night, she wondered if she would be able to see anything below the water. But her family needed this. So she took a deep breath and submerged herself. When Violet first opened her eyes under the water she could not see anything. But after her eyes adjusted, in her last few seconds of air, she saw a dark figure in the distance. After second investigation, she could tell that it was structure of some kind. It was in the middle of the pond and kinda deep. Too far to swim from where she was. So she surface and silently glided through the water. She was aiming for the right side of the pond, closer to the street. She felt nervous, being out in the open like this, but soon she would be down in the safe place.

Reaching her destination, she tried to calm herself. Taking as large of a breath as she could, she went straight down. Trying to swim quickly to the structure, she was glad she stayed in shape on the island. Her long runs around the island's beach had done her well. Her strong legs propelled her further and further down. As she got closer to the structure, Violet saw that the center of it was a large dome with smaller metal facilities branching off of it. It was larger than Violet thought it would have been, but when was anything dealing with V.F.D. just what it appeared to be?

Running out of air, Violet saw a hatch on a side of a smaller glass dome attached to the main. Seeing no other possibilities, she went for it and pulled it open. Immediately the water around her rushes into the opening, drawing her in. She flooded into a small side wing as the porthole sealed behind her. Crashing to the floor, Violet gasped for breath but got a mouthful of water instead.

Choking and coughing violently, Violet tried to stand up but slipped on the wet floor. Realizing all of the ruckus she was making, she glanced around. There were a few flood lights on in this small alcove, but out into the hallway to her left she saw no light. She knew in her head that this was the right place and that no one knew the last safe place was still here. But that wasn't enough to keep the eerie silence from causing her heartbeat to race. Though begrudgingly, she was able to force herself to venture out in the rest of the facility.

It didn't take her long to find the main lobby/rotunda area. The lights came on as she walked into the room, as it did for the other rooms. It was the large glass dome she had seen upon first inspection, but it didn't hold the library. It was just a large circular room with a few plush couches around. But another room off from this central place, Violet found the library she was told about. The one that held all of the secrets of V.F.D. and its members. She marveled at it. But only for a moment, because then she remembered her mission and set to absorbing as much knowledge as she could. She sat in a large chair at a long mahogany table, studying book after book, page after page, until nearly morning.

When she saw the water above the dome lighten ever so slightly, Violet began to put away her materials. She knew she would be back tomorrow, but she did not know who may visit in the day and she wanted to leave as little evidence as possible.

Once she was done, she wondered how she was going to be able to get back out with her first entry way sealed. But she didn't get very far into the main dome when she heard something. She could have sworn it was the sound of sneaky footsteps in small puddles. Though she would have bet on the secure nature of this place at the beginning of this endeavor, she wasn't so sure now.

She quickly looked for a place to hide but the unexpected visitor was quicker. They came up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder, "Well, what do we have here?" She knew it was a man. Though she was glad it was not the man from the supermarket, but she knew not the let that get her guard down. Immediately she thought only of escape and tried to pull away, but the hand held her tight, turning her to face him. Panicked, she followed her instincts and she ended up using her leg to latch around his knees and pull his legs out from under him. As he went sprawling on the floor, she quickly jumped over him, running to grab the nearest pseudo-weapon, a candelabra stand. Holding it out in front of her, she watched as the man quickly got to his feet.

And soon they were in a duel of sorts. Around and around they went for a while before the man tripped and fell back. Violet stepped forward, using the stand to hold him down, ready to demand answers. What she was unaware of was that she had stepped into the growing light and the man recognized her.

"Oh my, my, my…. Isn't this peculiar…" But Violet disregarded this.

Breathing deeply, she asked her first question, "Wh-Who are you?"

The man chuckled softly, "Come now, Violet… Do you not recognize me?"

Again Violet wanted to know how these people had found them, and what it would take for them to truly be safe, "How do you know my name?"

In the shadows, Violet could faintly see the man's head tilt, "Perhaps I should move into the light."

Glancing around him, the man saw a small pool of light behind him and began to scoot towards it. When he moved at first, Violet pushed the candelabra harder on his chest, but he stopped only for a second before continuing on even slower than before.

Once he made into the light, Violet immediately dropped the metal pole out of shock, "No… It can't be…" The man only stared at her, waiting for her to continue, to figure out who he was.

"No... I was told Ernest or Frank didn't know about this place… How could they have figured out…?" But she was interrupted…

"They haven't."

Her eyes open wider now, "Then… Dewey?"

The man smiled, "I never expected to find you here, of all places."

Violet then went to help Dewey up. When he got to his feet, Violet tried to ask him a million questions at once. But they all tripped and stumbled over one another. But eventually one was able to climb over the rest and got out, "But… But you're dead. We watch you get shot and sink into-"

"This pond?" Dewey completed for her, "Yes, I was wounded by that harpoon, but it was not fatal. I was able to just barely to make it down here and into the infirmary. I was able to treat myself and," he gestured towards himself, "I survived."

Violet wanted to ask if any of the V.F.D knew he was alive, but just then some light got into her eyes and she knew that if she was going to get back before she was found missing by her siblings, she would have to leave now. When she told this to Dewey, he understood and showed her the 'front entrance' and told her how to open the door from the outside.

"There is an elevator-like mechanism that is supposed to bring visitors down here easier, but it malfunctioned shortly after installation and I have yet to find someone who can fix it," He seemed to leave the statement open, a sort of challenge to Violet.

"I will be back again tonight. Perhaps if you help me with what I need, I can help you with what you need."

He smiled slyly at her, "Well played, Ms. Baudelaire. I shall wait for you with baited breath." He then stooped into a deep bow, and Violet felt compelled to return his playfulness with a curtsy.

And so she headed home, making it just in time for her to take a shower and prepare breakfast. She tried to rest a bit while she was just sitting around in the front office but her thoughts would not let her. She kept thinking about Dewey. All of them had been certain he was dead. Who else could still be alive? She didn't want to think of the possibilities, not wanting to scare herself more or get her hopes up, but a few names slipped out.

What about Kit Snicket? She glanced over to Beatrice who was gnawing on something plastic. As Violet tried to get it away from her, she thought about what might happen if the girl's mother was alive. Violet of course knew that it would be good for B if her real mother was alive and could take care of her, but Violet wasn't sure she wanted to lose B. As Violet finally got the piece of trash out of B's mouth, the baby looked rather put out so Violet picked her up and cuddled her. Violet had grown to love the little girl a great deal. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't help it.

She also thought of another person… But she forced herself to not think of the horrible man who ruined her and her siblings' lives.

She went through the rest of the afternoon in an exhausted daze. She wished she could have gotten a nap or something, but when Klaus got home from work it was time to eat then time for Violet to go to work. She would have like to have said that she completed her tasks well that night without any sleep. But that would have been a lie.

Soon enough her shift was over and she was again swimming to the depth of the pond. She came through the front entrance and Dewey was waiting for her. He tossed her a towel and told her to follow him into the library.

Once there he began to explain how he knew she was here the first time. She had not satisfied the security system. He began to explain it to her and she tried to follow but it was difficult. It was all about taking certain journals of the shelves and filling out an insane amount of professional and personal information. Depending on the number of people to enter the dome, it gave an allotted amount of time to fill out all of the information. Violet was unsure how this was an effective security system, but she learned a long time not to question the methods of the V.F.D. – rarely did they make sense, but that didn't mean they didn't work. Sometimes.

Dewey told her that the process was kinda difficult at first, but he would help with 'signing in' until she got the hang of it. Violet was trying to pay attention knowing it was important, but she couldn't keep her head from bobbing a few times.

"Violet, are you alright?' Dewey asked once he finally noticed the fourth time.

"Oh! Um, yeah. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep any last night. It's starting to take a toll."

"Well then perhaps you should head home tonight and we can do this tomorrow. Perhaps during the day?"

Violet sat up straighter now, remembering the importance of her reasons for being here, "No. I have to do this. I need your help – V.F.D's help." She went into explaining what had happened to the Baudelaire children after the scandal at the Hotel. She told him about the event on the island and the death of Kit and Olaf. She warred with herself for a long while but finally told him about Beatrice and that they have been taking care of her. While Violet had been relatively certain that Dewey was B's father, when he heard this news if did not say anything or react in anyway. He just waited for Violet to continue. So she did. She told them of the year they lived there before they left. How they crashed into the rocks and made it to Briny Beach. That they had made it into an apartment and how they were struggling. Finally she told him of the incident in the store.

Once her tale was over, silence hung between them. Dewey seemed to be thinking hard. It was a few moments before he spoke, "Hmm… I figured you must have completely run out of options to come to this place for refuge and assistance." Smiling gravely, he continued, "But I'm not so sure how we can offer you any of said assistance…"

Dewey launched into an explanation of what had been happening right up until the Baudelaires disappearances and what transpired during their hiatus. As Violet already knew, the whole organization was in shambles and there was a time period when, quiet literally, no one knew what was going on. But unfortunately, the less honorable members of V.F.D. were able to organize before the other side was, as the Baudelaire children had bore witness to on Mount Fright during the False Spring. The members of the 'better side of V.F.D.' as Dewey referred to it, unable to fully call it the good side, were more concerned with gathering facts and knowing the _entire_ complicated story instead of acting when it became necessary. After the disaster of the Hotel Denouement, many of the members now realized the danger they were in, and started to band together. But it was already too late. The evil side of V.F.D. had already gained a large advantage. They had come together completely and created a new organization, Villains of the World, or V.O.W. They created new codes and tactics, but they still had all the knowledge of the old V.F.D. workings, the ones that the others were still working within.

"Once this intel came out, many of the members fell away, taking their family and friends into hiding and have yet to been heard from again," Dewey's voice filled with resentment for a moment, "But that wasn't enough to stop some of us. Currently we have very few people standing by the tarnished name of V.F.D. but we all know we still have a job to do.

"Right now, we have three goals. 1. Find the members who are still out, unaware of what has happened and try to get them to stand with us, 2. Find out what we can about V.O.W. We need to at least learn some of there codes and the like to put us level with them. Someday soon, we hope to revamp V.F.D., to start from scratch almost, but right now it's not in the cards. And 3…. To make right our wrongs…" Dewey hung his head in shame. He did not continue.

Violet placed a comforting hand on his arm, "What do you mean?"

"Like you and your siblings and many of the friends that you have made during this horrible chapter, the mistakes and mishaps of the V.F.D. have left behind a trail of misfortune and misery for the children and relatives to late members. Not all of the ones out there are as resourceful as you and your siblings, Violet. And they have been neglected and not given a single thought by the recently self absorbed and pompous nature of the organization. It's horrid."

Dewey stopped speaking for a while and Violet didn't know what to say. She was glad that someone realized the reality for those indirectly involved with V.F.D. and that someone in the group could think farther than their own noise. She hoped that Dewey would become the leader of this new organization and thing would turn around for V.F.D.

"Well… How do you expect to reach those goals? What's the plan? Who's leading it?"

Dewey sighed and looked up at her, "Right now, there is no forward motion. Those who decided to stay are the braver members of the organization, obviously, but they are also the ones with loud and strong opinions. It is very difficult to bring them all into alignment and to get them to work as one, especially when they are all so used to the old ways – working individually or only with a select few," Dewey rubbed his eyes and went to answer her second question.

"As for a plan… This has yet to really be one. Our codes aren't safe, everyone believes there are no safe places and most of us are old brutes who don't like change," he smiled slightly, "We are far too small to actually do anything to V.O.W. and we are already too large to work together, as I told you. We need to work on recruiting new members, who have good morals and who want change. People with new ideas and can help us get ahead. But not only are we old brutes who don't like change, we are old suspicious brutes who don't like change.

"As for a leader… I can see in your face that you hope I say that it I am at the head and I am honored that you think of me with such high regard," he smiled, patting her hand, but his eyes were still sad, "But none want just a librarian to lead them."

He stood and walked over to a wall of glass. He stared out of it for long while. Finally he spoke, not turning around, "I wish dearly that I could help you Violet. But currently I am in no position to do so. I fear that if I were to try to help, it would only make things worse."

Violet thought hard at the options before her. An old instinct came up in her to tie back her hair, but she had to remind herself that she had no ribbon nor had she in along time. She tried to examine the choices before her as thoroughly as she could in the short time span. But before she knew it she was speaking, choosing an option she had ever in her new life would have ever thought she'd even considered.

"Dewey… What if I join you…?" He spun around quickly, gapping at her. But she pressed right through, "I know that V.F.D. is in no place to protect us, but if I join maybe I can help you bring it to its feet and you can teach me and train me. Then I will be able to protect my family on my own."

"Vi-Violet… Are you certain that-"

"Yes. There are no other options that are acceptable. Sunny and Beatrice are only children and they deserve to have a good and safe life. Klaus as well. He shouldn't be concerned with providing for a whole family at the age 15. This is something I have to do. I am more than willing to lay down everything for them."

Her confidence and almost motherly demeanor echoed off the glass and down into the rotunda. Dewey did not respond at first, still in shock that someone who was so burned by V.F.D. is so willing to join them.

"Very… Very well."

But Violet felt compelled to tell him one more thing, "But I must warn you. My loyalties lie completely with my family. They will always come first and nothing about V.F.D. is going to change that."

Dewey broke into a wide smile and almost looked happy, "Of course. One must have their priorities straight."

Violet stood then and walked up to the kind man, her new mentor. He stuck his hand out to shake hers, "I feel as though I owe you more that this, but thank you for volunteering."

* * *

><p>For the next two months, Violet went down to the underwater library as often as she could. She learned as much as she could about the schism and V.F.D. Many things she couldn't make sense of but she did not worry herself with that too much. Dewey trained her in many ways. He taught her some of their codes, the only ones they really used anymore. He helped her a little with her hand-to-hand combat, stating that she was already naturally gifted in that area. She only learned to refine her methods and learned to effectively use the opponent against themselves.<p>

But it was difficult to keep all this a secret from Klaus and Sunny. They saw that Violet was always tired and every now and again saw a new bruise. They would question her and she would tell them she fell at work or was having nightmares. They took her explanations, but just barely. They watched her closer as time grew on.

Things changed, when one day Mr. Reynolds gave Violet the day off. She put Sunny and B down for a nap and decided to take one herself. A while later she woke up from the couch and went to check on the two. When she walked into the room she saw Sunny was sleeping soundly and snoring away. But Beatrice was gone!

Panicked, Violet searched the room quickly, hoping the baby had only learned how to climb out the crib and was hiding. But then she saw that the window was open where it had been closed before. Running to it and looking out, she saw a man in dark clothing was pushing a baby in a swing at the park across the way. Giving absolutely nothing a single thought, she quickly roused Sunny, telling her that she had to step out and was taking B. Sunny groaned and rolled over, and Violet was out the door. She ran like a crazy woman through the lobby, frightening Mr. Reynolds. In no time, she was at the park and could see B in the swing. The little girl looked absolutely terrified, and when she saw Violet she began to cry.

The man noticed this and turned around. But before he could say anything Violet shouted at him, "You give her to me right now, you-"

But sensing what she was going to say he cut her off, "Now, now, my dear. Not in front of a child," but Violet paid him no mind. She went straight for the swing, ready to remove her daughter. But the man caught her arm to pull her away. Violet was faster though. Although she did not like the idea of actually fighting another person, she freely did now. Violet broke free of his grasp and grabbed on to his arms. Pulling them open to reveal his torso area, Violet planted a good solid kick directly to his chest, sending him back a good foot or two. She didn't watch him crash to the ground, but turned and took the crying babe into her arms. The girl clung to her and she knew that she had to get away. And like that she was running away – in what direction, she did not know.

B was still shaking, so Violet slowed and took her into a side street. She leaned her back against the wall and pulled the girl closer, "Oh, honey. It's okay. I've got you and nothing is going to hurt you." As Violet tried to comfort the girl, she began to think about what had happened. She thought of how she felt when she saw the man from the store with B. She couldn't deny anymore that she felt that B was _her_ baby girl. Violet loved her with all her heart and wanted what was best for her. She also came to terms with the fact that she felt similarly with Klaus and Sunny – especially with Sunny, seeing as Sunny probably wasn't going to remember their true mother very much. It just wasn't as strong of a feeling as with B. She wasn't sure if she wanted to step into the mother role this early, but it looked as if she already had.

After B calmed down and seemed to be sleeping on Violet's shoulder, Violet headed home. She got there just as Sunny was finally getting out of bed. Violet tried to set B down, but she immediately began to wail. So Violet just held her for the rest of the afternoon. When Klaus came home and they eat, B still wasn't ready for Violet to leave. She began to cry bloody murder when Violet tried to pass her off to her brother so she could go to work.

When they couldn't calm her, Violet decided to just call in sick and stay home. Klaus couldn't understand what was wrong, and Violet couldn't tell him. So she was just resigned to sit with Beatrice in her arms on the couch. The girl clung on to Violet's shirt with all of her grip, and didn't loosen – no matter how many times Violet told her that she wasn't going to leave. B would whimper every now and then, and Violet would sing to her the sweet lullaby B loved until she finally fell asleep. As Violet tried to put her in her bed, B woke up and began to cry again, softly this time.

Violet tried to explain to her that she was not going to let anything happen to her. But B obviously remembered that she was put down to sleep last time as well. To appease the baby's fear and Violet's own nerves, she went and got a drill and screws from the lobby supply closest. She secured the window and B seemed to understand that it meant no one was getting in or out. She allowed herself to be put down and sung to sleep.

That night after everyone was asleep, Violet hightailed it to the Sanctuary, as Dewey had told her it was originally meant to be. She hadn't been planning on going there tonight, but after this afternoon…

When she got down there, she saw Dewey wasn't there as she had guessed. She went to the library and sent him a message like he had told her to. While she waited, she settled into fill out all the journals. She was nearly done when Dewey finally showed up.

"Violet? What are you doing here? You said that you were going to get some sleep tonight."

Violet had been struggling to control herself for the past ten minutes or so, but now that she was going to have to explain what had happened, she nearly lost it.

Her voice was thick with tears when she said, "Someone took Beatrice today."

Dewey stood in shock for a second, but then rushed over to her, "Oh Violet. It will be fine. We'll-"

"It's okay. I got her back, but Dewey," She looked up at him with vengeful and tear-filled eyes, "It was the man who set the marketplace on fire. He has come for my family!" Violet pushed hard away from the table and her chair fell back. She was pacing furiously back and forth, mumbling and ranting.

Dewey thought back to the plan that he had stored in the back of his mind for a long time. He knew that Violet probably wouldn't like it. But he decided it was time to bring it up.

"Violet… It might be time for you to become Sharon… Permanently."

Violet had begun to take a more active role in the workings of V.F.D. but Dewey had advised her that it would probably be best to work under an alias. It would hopefully provide more protection for her family. It was also a way for her to train in the art of disguise.

"What?" She turned on him. He was somewhat afraid to proceed, but did so anyway.

"If we make it seem as though Violet Baudelaire died in an accident or even a fire," he held up a hand to stop her protests, "they may leave the others alone. They seem to be primarily focused on you. You could live with them still, like as a roommate or something, but-" Violet then seemed to have heard enough.

"But then I would have to tell Klaus and Sunny what I've been doing and that's so not happening. And besides, if I become Sharon – who is a member of V.F.D., remember? – they could still target them, because I live with them."

Dewey shook his head slowly, "You can't tell them…..

"They would also have to think you are died."

* * *

><p>It took Dewey half of the night to completely convince Violet that the others would be completely safe and this was a good idea. The rest of the night was spent planning how they would do it and coming up with a new persona – a non V.F.D. one.<p>

Violet did take the opportunity to make herself older, that way when she went through with this awful plan she could at least bring more money to the table. She tried to focus on that aspect and the fact that Sunny, B and Klaus would be safer. It was hard. She didn't know how they would handle another death, especially since it would be hers.

She made Dewey wait to put the plan into action, until she was certain that B had completely gotten over the episode at the park. It happened quickly, her happy disposition helping her greatly, but Violet stretched the waiting period out for two weeks. But finally she could wait no more.

And like that, Violet Baudelaire died in an accidental fire at work.

And like that, she became Jeanette Emerson, a southern girl who was trying to escape her small town and get to a big city.

* * *

><p>After Violet died, Klaus had to take on a second job to sustain them, unfortunately leave B and Sunny home alone a lot. Mr. Reynolds knew that they could no longer run the front desk and allowed them to stop, but kept the discount. Until the other tenants moved out and he need the full source of income. He spoke with Klaus and told him of his dilemma. Klaus knew that they could not pay the full amount. Not by themselves. So he made the decision to take in a roommate.<p>

They picked a young southern woman who had just moved into town. She didn't seem to mind living with children, but even more than that she was 19 and didn't have to worry about skirting child labor laws. They gave her Klaus' room. They not about to give her Violet's old room. Though Klaus would have been happy to sleep on the couch forever and leave the room as a monument of sorts to Violet, they knew it would appear strange to the new occupant.

Violet had to earn her siblings trust as Jeanette. They were very hesitant to bring a stranger into their home, as they should be after all they have been through. But once she told them that she planned on her two jobs and would be more than willing to help them with everything, they accepted. But they kept her at arms length.

After some time, they seemed to open up to her. They told her about the death of their sister and she watched as Sunny broke down crying and ran away. As she watched as Klaus followed her into her room, Violet felt her heart break more than it already had.

It was during this time that Dewey had notice a change in her. He thought at first that the stress of what she had to do and watching her brother and sisters grieve her – fake – death was taking a toll. But one night when she came in for training, Violet completely had a metal break down.

It started when Dewey asked her how she was doing, after she had been silent for a long time. Then she turned on him and began shouting at him.

"HOW AM I DOING? Gee… I don't know… I have to trick the only people I have left that I'm DEAD! They shouldn't have to go through this anymore. BUT NO! THE UNIVERSE ISN'T DONE SCREWING WITH US YET!" She had walked into the center of the rotunda and screamed the last sentence to the glass above her.

Dewey cautiously approached her, hands up, and said, "Okay... Violet… Let's take a few breathes… And calm down…."

This caused something else in her to snap.

"CALM DOWN! Why should I calm down? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THORUGH!" She was screaming with all her might now, and coming straight for Dewey. He backed up quickly, but tripped and fell on the stairs leading to the library entrance.

"I HAVE HAD EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT RIPPED FROM MY FINGERTIPS! BUT WHEN I FINALLY THOUGHT WE MAY HAVE FOUND SOME PEACE, MY SIBLINGS WERE PULLED FROM ME AS WELL. JUST OUTSIDE MY GRASPS!" Violet was crying freely now. She was standing direct in front of and over Dewey now. He could see in her eyes that she was just an extremely hurt young woman who has slowly been breaking under the weight of everything. He started to say something, but then all of the anger suddenly left Violet's face and was replaced by unimaginable sadness.

Violet put her hands to her face, whispered, "Oh god…." And collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Dewey went over to her and tried to coax her out of her fetal position and get her to stand up. But it was as if she couldn't hear him. So he picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. He decided that they need some help, and so he helped her put on her red Sharon wig and called a doctor friend that he trusted. Dewey was uncomfortable with letting someone know where the Sanctuary was, but Violet was shaking violent and crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. They needed help.

The doctor came and Dewey left Violet's side of to help him find his way down here. Once they made it, the doctor came to see Violet and immediately sedated her. It took quiet a lot, but they finally got her to sleep. She didn't completely stop crying, but at least now the tears just ran silently down her face as she trembled.

The doctor had a hunch on what was wrong with the girl but with her sedated there was no way to be sure. But as he bore witness, he would not be able to ask her the questions he needed. So he decided to give her a small dosage of anti-depressants, easy up the sedative and see what happens.

As she came to, she was still having a fit but it wasn't as bad. The doctor upped the amount of meds and she came down to the point where he could talk to her.

"Sweetheart… You're alright… Just breathe for a second…"

The girl, still shaking and weeping, nodded and tried to take a shaky breathe. _Well… This is progress… _He began to speak to her, asking her about how she felt and what was going through her head. Occasionally she would look worried, and would glance up at Dewey, who would take her hand and nod slightly. Then she would answer his questions with – what he could tell was – an abridged version. But at least she was talking and being relatively reasonable. And it was enough to diagnosis her.

So he administered the final amount of medication, bringing her up to where he thought she need to be, and she fell asleep.

The doctor took his old friend aside, "Dewey… She isn't a recruit for V.F.D. is she?"

Dewey rolled his eyes, "Karl… Where do you think you are?"

"Dewey, I'm serious. Not to sound insensitive, but she has major issues. I'm 95% certain she has a mix of severe anxiety and even worse clinical depression. I don't think that she would be-"

But Dewey cut him off, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that anxiety and depression like that doesn't just happen. And for you not to have called me before now means she's been handling it well. I have no idea how she has survived this long. And this sudden breakdown means it's getting worse. I don't think-"

"What you're saying is that she's strong and has been able to put aside her pain for the benefit of others, but now she just needs a little help," Dewey looked him dead in the eye, "You can't imagine what she has been through. She has been to hell and back probably four times. But she wants to make a difference, and I'm going to help her in everyway I can. So if you would be so kind to point us in the direction to get her the medication she needs…"

Once Violet woke up, Dewey explained what happened and what the doctor had said. Anxiety and depression. _Well, that helps explain some of the dreams and things that have been happening… _Honestly Violet was glad to know she could get help about how she has been feeling. She knew that the medicine she was getting wasn't going to take it all away. No it would never be able to do that. But it would help make the pain a bit more manageable. The doctor had told her that the level of depression she had was dangerous and that it must have been growing for a very long time. _Yes… ever since that first crying spell on the island with my siblings… _

After that night, thing began to fall into a regular pattern. She would wake up extremely early and go off to her first job. Then she would work through two other jobs and not come home until late. They others were grateful for her willingness to give them everything. Klaus was even able to quit one of his jobs and watch the kids in the afternoons and evenings. Sunny seemed to be trying to become friends with the new roommate. Klaus on the other hand… He was polite and kind, but he did not speak to Jeanette much more than necessary. B was absolutely happy with the new face, completely unfazed by Violet's absence. It hurt part of Violet to think that B didn't miss her at all, but another part was glad that she wasn't as affected as Sunny.

That was until one night, when Klaus had gone out grocery shopping and Sunny retired to bed early. Violet had just walked in through the door when Sunny informed her that she was tired and asked her to watch B. Of course Violet agreed. She set down her jacket and bag of leftovers, and went to sit on the couch. B was standing at the coffee table playing with a new toy Violet had bought her. It took a moment but Violet finally realized that B was watch Sunny leave. When the bedroom door closed, Beatrice waddled over to the couch and began to climb up. Violet watched the cuteness with a smile. When B made it up, she stood up again and came over to Jeanette, leaning her body against her.

"Why hello there…." Violet turned her head to look at the child, happy to have her baby so close again. She saw a look of complete determination on B's face. She was so serious it was almost comical.

Beatrice reached up and tugged on a piece of the wig's blonde hair. Violet was confused. B wasn't at the age where babies like to pull on hair, and this didn't seem recreational. Beatrice seemed to want to tell her something.

"What is it?" But again she just pulled up and down lightly on a handful of hair. When B saw that she was not getting through, she grabbed on to a chuck full of the hair with both hands and pulled with all her might. This late into the night the wig adhesive that Violet used would have been loosening up for easy removal when she went to bed. This lead to the hair piece falling off Violet's head. Staring in disbelief, Violet watched as B broke into a wide smile, lighting up her whole face. As Beatrice said her second word, "Mommy," and threw her arms around her, Violet understood. The reason Beatrice didn't miss Violet was that to her Violet wasn't gone. Violet was just hiding.

She held the baby to her. After B released her, Violet put the wig back over her dark hair and tried to explain to B that she couldn't tell anyone about her. Much to Violet's surprise, when Klaus came home, it become apparent that B understood. She told no one. She always waited until they were alone to climb into Violet's lap and call her Mommy.

Violet felt the slightest touch on her cheek. Beatrice, who had been resting her head on Violet's shoulder, had seen a tear escape from Violet's eye and was kissing it away. Violet smiled, kissing the sweet girl and finished cutting a banana for her. As Violet brought her over and put her into her high chair, Klaus seemed to notice the baby's presence.

"Wait… What are you doing with Beatrice?" he asked suspiciously. Violet forgot that the two would have been alarmed at the youngest Baudelaire being carried and taken care of by Jeanette.

But she kept her cool. As she brought over both of their breakfasts, she told them, "When I walked past ya'll room, I saw that this precious little one was awake and makin' all kinds of noise," she smiled sweetly at B who now had goo all over her face, trying to get a laugh, "So I thought I might take her out of there for a little while, just till I went to work, so Sunny here could get some sleep. See, I didn't know that ya'll were awake…"

They seemed to accept this take on the events and continued to eat in silence. As Violet finished her cereal, she grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped down B's face.

"Oh you're so silly…" The baby smiled up at Violet, but allowed herself to be cleaned. After that Violet took her back to her bed and told her to get some sleep and that she would be home in time to put B to bed. Kissing her goodbye, Violet went into her room and grabbed her bag.

Before she left, Violet went into the kitchen and thanked the siblings for coming to wish her happy birthday and to bid them goodbye.

And with that she was off to the first of three jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope ya'll think that was worth the wait and the carpoltunnel I'm sure to have by now. I'm going to talk a nap and why don't you write a review? I like that idea! 3 3 3 3<strong>


	4. Chapter Three: Just a Normal Day

**Herro! I finished this today... And I didn't really care to wait until Monday. So you guys get it now. It's much shorter than my other chapters, but still long enough I think. **

**Anyway here is the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Just a Normal Day<strong>

Initially, upon setting out for new employment, Violet wanted to get a full-time job, with much better pay and reasonable hours. But unfortunately, V.F.D was unable to get her a falsified college degree. She had only to her name a G.E.D. and that was mostly because she actually took the test and earned it. So, she had to settle on minimum wage jobs. But to get the amount of money needed to sustain an every growing baby and a young girl hopefully starting school soon, Violet had to work nearly three times as much.

Violet was glad that she worked so much, in complete honesty. Many young people her age are generally repulsed by the aspect of working only one job, but then Violet has never been like other girls her age. As tired her body got, Violet was glad to fill her time. Since taking up this ruse, she has had to give up inventing – for the time being, she keeps telling herself – and to just sit around and think…. That generally isn't good idea.

On a on a normal day, once she left the house, Violet would walk briskly to the bus stop. The bus would then take her to her morning shift. From 7:00 to 11:00, Jeanette was a waitress at a cheap fifties themed diner just outside downtown. The pay wasn't great, and the people who came to that type of establishment didn't normally tip. But what she did make helped.

Next, Violet had thirty minutes for lunch and to get to a business office in downtown. There she worked in Sales and Marketing as – ultimately – an errand boy. Or girl. She went on coffee runs, resupplied staplers and supplies, plus anything else she was told to. The pay here was just as awful, but there was more of a purpose for working here. Violet hoped to get a foot in the door, in order to get a real job someday. Someday soon.

At 3:00, though, Violet would head over to the Boardwalk area and begin her shift at the real money making, and her favorite, job. She was again a waitress, but at a classier establishment. A true restaurant. It wasn't upper class, but it was nice enough. She enjoyed engaging with the kind customers here and they tipped better. Not to mention recently she has been able to perform for a small pay on Wednesdays.

But this particular abnormally warm morning, things seemed different. The sun shone a little brighter, birds a little louder. Violet tried not to think about, but she felt….. Hopeful…. But she knew she needed to focus. She had to catch a city bus, and her little episode and the chat with the others put her behind schedule. Trying not to full out sprint to the bus stop, she prayed that she didn't miss it and have to walk to work. But she caught a lucky break; the bus was running late and hadn't arrived yet.

While she was working at the diner, Violet noticed that her wig was starting to slip. She went to the bathroom and found that the adhesive gel was releasing its hold a lot early than it was supposed to. It did that when it was running out. The glue was less effective the longer it sat in the container.

Adjusting it some, trying not to disrupt the glue more than it was already, Violet told herself in the mirror, "Well, I guess that I am going to have to figure out how to get in contact with Dewey. Gezzz…" before heading back out to work.

It had been quite awhile since she had been to the Sanctuary and seen Dewey. Probably three months. Things with V.F.D. and V.O.W had taken a really bad turn and Dewey had to take care of a few things.

"There are others out there like you who are hiding from V.O.W. but still want to help. Things have gotten complicated and I have to help relocate some of them," he said one night during a warm-up staff sparring match.

Violet perked up at that. Like me? She tried not to hope, but it was hard, "Really? Well, would I know any of them? You know, 'cause I told you about our friends, and I thought-"

But Dewey quickly cut her off, "No. Definitely not." He tried to make the point stronger by dealing Violet a blow, but it was easily deflected.

What he hadn't seen while he was peeling himself off the floor was the defeated, depressed look that flashed across Violet's face, "Oh… Well, I thought… It's just…"

But by the time he stood he was speaking again and Violet had time to get herself into control, "And also I think it would be a good thing for you to stop coming here for a while. We don't want you to be discovered nor for the Sanctuary's location figured out. I will gather up all the supplies you need and bring them to you tomorrow night. Alright?"

And like that Violet was to fend for herself again. Yes, she got everything she needed to be able to do it, and could get her medication as Sharon from the doctor in town. But it was still difficult to live in complete secrecy. At times she feared that she may forget herself and permanently be Jeanette. But then she would have reminders through her family of who she is and why she was going through all of this.

But that was not her only problem. She had never expected to be out of contact with Dewey this long. She knew that she could not jeopardize what he was working for or the safety of her family, but she need to get the supplies.

But she had work to do and would have to deal with this later. She continued her shift at the dinner with no more interruptions or events. She ate her lunch like normal and headed over to her office employment.

Once she arrived, however, she was greeted with a slight surprise. Some of her co-workers had found out that it was Jeanette's birthday and threw her a small party. It caught her completely off guard because she was pretty darn certain that no one paid her any mind and barely knew Jeanette's name.

But it was nice still. There was cake. It wasn't as good as Sunny's, but still it was cake. It was a rare moment, but Violet allowed herself to have a somewhat good time.

After the ten, fifteen minute party, work was pretty light. She was able to sit and sketch another design for another invention that she would not be able to build until her family was safe and they could leave all of this behind them.

Time flew by as Violet found idle tasks to fill her time. She hadn't realized that it was time for her to get over to the restaurant until it was almost too late. She was able to take the little extra money she had, and caught a cab. She made it just as her shift was starting.

"Sorry Marty! I got caught up. I just need to change and then I'll get straight to work," Violet called to her boss at the bar.

The middle aged gentleman laughed good heartedly and called after the hurrying girl, "Don't worry about it, Jeanette. Take your time."

And like that Violet was changed and out waiting tables, joking and trying to forget all of her worries. She chatted with a fellow waitress, Steph. She wasn't really counted as a friend, but Violet hung out with her during their breaks and they leaned on each other for favors every now and then.

So all in all, Violet's day was relatively normal. She worked and thought about her life. She continued on with this routine until the dinner rush came.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. This chapter is really only laying ground work for what's to come.<br>I won't be updating on Monday (I'm pretty sure), because the next chapter is going to be really long. We are finally getting to the meat and potatoes of the story. I am going to start on that as soon as I upload this, and we will see when it gets finished and uploaded.  
>Not to mention, reviews will make me remeber to write and motivate me... (**hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge**)<strong>

**Enticed and excited,  
>Rionabelle<strong>


	5. Chapter Four: Strange Meetings

**I am so sorry. I know that doesn't really make up for being so late, but I am. This chapter was _so_ insanely difficult for me. I have no idea why. Well, let me rephrase. The second half of this chapter was insanely difficult for me to write. The first half came fine. Then the flow just kinda stopped. But I pushed through and here it is.**

**I didn't really like this chapter at all after I finished. But now that I have come back with new eyes and reread it before posting it, it's better that I remember it to be. So, who knows...**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man, nor do I claim to own his stuff. I just play with them. Also all of the song used in this chapter are not mine, they go to their respective and awesome owners.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four – Strange Meetings<strong>_

Violet was at one of the pay stations at the bar, finalizing her last table. She was in a pretty good mood. She had gotten a few sizeable tips and seen one of her favorite regular families come into the restaurant. They weren't sitting in her section this time, but she knew that she would go say hi. Their young daughter was a sweetheart and was always good for a laugh.

While Violet was typing away on the touch screen computer, she overheard two young men in the middle of a conversation as they made their way to the bar.

"-But then what am I here for?" The one who Violet heard first was tall and lanky, with shaggy dark hair falling over much of his face. He was trailing behind another man.

"Dude, how many times have I told you? I am not looking to hook-up with some random girl, and I would not need your help, if I did." Once he reached the stools, he immediately sat, trying to ignore his companion. His hair was long like the first, but was carefully pushed away from his face. His hair was brown as well, but was lighter and… Just seemed off to Violet…

While coming to the same height, he was not as gangly as his friend. It was clear to her that he had more muscle and used them with relative frequency. Violet tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation but they were sitting quite close to where she was working and were making no effort to conceal their voices.

"So you, who are completely alone 85% of the time, don't want a girlfriend?" The first raised an eyebrow as he sat facing his friend.

A dark shadow crossed the friend's face and he was not able to regain his composure before he whispered, "It's…. It's not that…"

"Well, then why are you so against just eating dinner with her?"

He had rebounded now, only throwing his friend an irritated look, and said, "Because it's Sheila. Have you actually ever spent more that two minutes with her? I'm sorry but that is not my idea of a good time."

The dark haired one shook his head exasperated, "Fine, whatever. I won't push but she's here, okay? So be civil."

"Aren't I always?"

He scoffed and continued, "Everyone is already seated. Let's go, bub." He quickly pushed away from the bar and weaved his way through the people and tables. But his companion didn't move. He stayed where he was, staring off into space. There was a thoughtful look on his face, and Violet knew from experience he must be remembering something of importance.

Before she knew what she was doing, Violet walked around the pay station alcove and was approaching the young man. When she was finally in front of him and spoke softly, "Sir, can I get you something?" she was certain she was going to have to repeat her question many times to break through his revere.

But he surprised her. Not even before her finally words were out of her mouth, he was turning to look at her. With a small, slightly annoyed small he told her, "Naw, I'm good."

It looked as if he was going to push away and join the rest of his party, but then his eyes focused more fully on her face. His thin lips pulled into a wider and more sincere smile. Violet looked into his eyes and was shocked. She still got the sense that something was off, but it now seemed as if he could look past everything Violet was hiding behind, every barrier that she erected.

As if to confirm Violet's suspicions, he said, "You look too young to be serving alcohol."

Trying to keep her fear and shock at bay and off her face, Violet simply smiled coyly, stating sweetly, "I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment. But I think I'm going to."

He chuckled slightly, nodding, "Well, you should." Violet watched him for a second. He didn't seem to suspect anything. Perhaps she was just overreacting. It would not be the first time she was questioned on her age.

Remembering her job, and the extra pay it would bring her to sell a drink to him, she asked again, "Are you sure there isn't something I can get you?"

His eyes slid behind her, investigating the many drink options, but only for a second. Very soon they were squarely on Violet's again, "No, no. I don't think so," his shoulders shagged a little as he proceeded, "Unless you have something strong enough to make my brother go away for a short period so I might _actually_ enjoy myself…"

The candid and sarcastic remark caught Violet off guard. She laughed freely, as herself, for the first time in a very long time. The young man look up at her with a slight twinkle in his eye, "I'm sorry, sir. I don't believe we have anything that can accomplish _that_ for you." Violet smiled widely, mirroring the young man's smile. They were quiet for only a beat before Violet continued.

"But you know… You can't really blame him for trying to help. He is your brother and only wants what's best."

Violet saw something flash in the boy's eyes. It seemed that something she said shocked him. But he quickly recovered, only to look downcast again and say, "Yeah, well… I thank him for the effort but he doesn't know everything about the situation. And I kinda wish he would just stay out of it."

Violet suddenly felt a pang in her heart. She didn't mean to make this young man sad and it seemed completely wrong for her to have done so, even unintentionally. Before she could think about what she was doing or stop herself, she reached out to place her hand atop one of his. Stunned he looked up at her with wide eyes.

Softly and, in a moment of carelessness, only now realizing that she has been speaking without her southern accent, she told him, "It will get better." The second it was out of her lips, she regretted it. How could she say that? She didn't know if that could ever happen for him. And in all honest, she wasn't sure if anything ever got any better anymore.

But once the young man heard what she said, everything about him softened for a second. He stared at her with such intensity and seriousness, at any other time it probably would have made Violet cry.

The moment lasted only a second though. The pair pulled away from each other quickly, the young man clearing his throat softly. He stood, adjusting his black denim jacket. Violet was looking down at the floor when she heard the soft of cloth rustling and him searching for something. She looked up to see the young man pulling a bill out of his wallet.

When he laid the ten down on the counter, she began to protest, "Oh no, sir. You don't need to-"

"I want to," he looked directly into her eyes again and gave her a sad smile, "It's a thank you. For just…. Being here. For listening."

Violet was again shocked by the man's openness and kindness to a complete stranger. All she was able to do was give two stiff nods. The young man nodded once and turned to leave. Violet watched as he disappeared into the crowds, off to find his party.

She stepped forward and gathered the gift, quickly stuffing it into her pants pocket. Speaking to no one in particular, Violet murmured, "That was strange…" and headed off to the back room to take a moment to collect herself.

She took a few moments to get some fresh air at the back door, rinse her face and straighten her wig in the bathroom and nibble on some treats a cook friend made for her and Steph. But then she was back to the grind.

She walked up to Steph who was collecting some silverware rolls to place on a few tables in her section. Before Jeanette could say anything, her acquaintance pounced on her.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Jessica put a large group in your wait area. A party of _nine_. Can someone say gratuity?" The small red head turned and smiled widely, as if Violet had just won a prize.

Violet tried to be as bright as she when she said, "Yeah, well… let's just hope they aren't too difficult," but to no avail. Her friend's smile slipped a little at the dark tone Jeanette had taken.

Before Steph could say anything though, Violet was already turning on her heal, "I gotta go get some bread. See you in a bit," offering a small wave over her shoulder.

Grabbing two small baskets of dinner rolls, Violet headed towards the middle of the main room. Almost immediately she saw the large round table in the middle of the room was occupied. So, taking a deep breath, Violet made a direct path, ready to be done.

Once she arrived, she stepped between two of the guests and place the bread in the center of the table, "Hey guys. Welcome to Jeremy's. My name is Jeanette," she straightened up and looked down to her belt loop. She worked her order book out of her black belt, "And I'll be your server tonight."

Finally getting it out she looked up to meet eyes with her customers and smile, but the first person she saw was the young man from the bar. He was looking down at his menu and hadn't seen her yet. At that point, Violet knew that this was going to be tricky. While she didn't use as thick of a southern accent here as at home with her siblings, it was still there. But during her conversation with the young man she had used none at all. It had been her first time talking as herself with someone else in almost three or four months. But now it gave her complications. She would definitely be putting her V.F.D. training to use now to keep this balancing act.

The young man looked up from his menu now and saw Jeanette. Looking bored before, his eyes brightened with recognition and a smile pulled across his face. Accidentally, Violet let out a short laugh, but continued on with her speech, "So, what can I get you guys? Can I start you off with an appetizer?"

Violet's attention was drawn away from the young man to one of the adults sitting next to him, "No, thank you. We'll just start off with our drink order."

"Alright then," Violet said, smiling wider tan necessary, "What can get ya'll?" She started writing down the order starting with the adult that spoke and went clockwise. She got to a tall, bleach blonde, who started talking rapidly in a snobbish voice that remind Violet too much of Carmelita Spats, "Well, first off I want to say the wait for a table was far too long and that fact that it took you this long to server us is outrageous and I will be talking to your superiors. As for my drink, I want water, but where does it come from?"

As Violet was a little shocked by her speech – as was the rest of her party –, Violet figured she completely misunderstood the young woman's question. But as it turns out she did not.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where. Does. The. Water. Come from?" the blonde said slowly, certainly implying Violet's "lack" of intelligence. When the customer still just saw the blank face on the waitress' face, she elaborated, angrily, "Is it from the tap? Or is it bottled?"

A confused look flitted across Violet's face, but she soon controlled it, "Um… We _have_ bottled water, but if you want a glass, it comes from the tap?" The young man looked at the kind waitress with sympathy, and was horrified at Sheila's behavior. He heard the question in Jeanette's voice, who was still trying to understand what Sheila was asking. He hoped that this would be over soon but he was wrong.

"Eww… Gross. No. I would like a glass of water. But the water needs to be from a bottle. Also, please squeeze two and a half lemon wedges in it. No more, no less. And there had better not be a single seed or the slightest amount of pulp in my drink. And bring a straw. A clear straw."

Everyone was staring at her openly now. Violet was trying to be professional and just take the order and move on, but it was difficult. The young woman was just being ridiculous. Though, Violet did have the decency to keep her eyes from bugging out.

The silence was broken by the young man from the bar, who turned away from his friend and spoke frankly to Violet, "So about that drink we talked about?"

Immediately, Violet remembered his 'order' from the bar and laughed out loud. A few of his companions where startled by the familiarity, but she ignored it, "Again, I'm sorry sir. As I said before, we don't have anything _that_ strong…"

The kind young man put on a fake disappointed face, and sighed more dramatically then the situation called for, "Dang."

Momentarily forgetting the ridiculous order, Violet smiled widely, asking "Is there something else I can get you?"

Shrugging slightly, he said, "Ahh… Just water, then…. But tap is fine." It was clearly a jab at the girl to his right, and everyone was suppressing giggles. Well, except the person in question. She was turning an interesting shade of red.

Violet smiled widely, probably a little to cheery for the occasion, "Alright then. I'll be right back with those."

She quickly went up on her toes, spinning around on the balls of her toes. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood, but she decided to savor it while it lasted. It's been a while and every up has a down.

She went into the kitchen and started to prep the drinks. She decided to do all the others first. But she would only put off the freakish water order so long. When she got around to it, her only real problem (beside the stupidity and annoyance of it all) was the 2 and a half lemon wedges. _How do you do half a lemon wedge?_ Eventually Violet just decided to wing it.

She gathered all of the drinks onto one tray and balanced it on one hand. If anything, training with Dewey for V.F.D. has taught her amazing balance. She worked her way back through the crowded dining room, carefully avoiding any disasters.

As she got nearer to the table, she saw two little kids darting around. Just as they appeared out of the tables and into Violet's path, she lifted the tray of drinks over her head and spun to avoid the children.

"Hey, kiddos… Why don't we be more careful?" She called back kindly.

She came to the table and started to put the drinks with their respective owners, one of the other young ladies at the table spoke up, "That was impressive. You, missing those kids. And not spilling anything."

Violet glanced to the girl. She was wearing glasses and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, "Thank you."

"That's why I could never be a waitress. I have no sense of balance," Another girl said. Violet looked to her now. She looked similar to the two boys she met earlier – sister perhaps – except for the fact that her hair was bright red.

The other boy from the bar spoke up now, in his gravely voice, "That and you have no desire to be one, _Lizzie_."

The red head looked up from her menu, glaring at the boy across the table, "Well, clearly, _Daniel_, the scenario was if I wanted to be one, I couldn't be."

Violet piped up now, "It's not as hard as it looks." A lie of course, but it was the polite thing to say. During all this exchange, the blonde had taken a sip of her water and immediately gagged. Violet looked over to her.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not," she seethed. Violet could tell that nothing was physically wrong with the young woman, and immediately grew weary. Of course she was going to complain, "You completely ruined my order. Take this back and fix it."

Violet began to slowly walk back around the table, "Of course. May I ask what was wrong with it?"

"You didn't do it right! That's what's wrong!"

Violet had just made it around when the boy from the bar spoke up, angry, "No. It's fine. _Right, Shelia?_"

"No. It's-"

"Right," he turned to look straight at Violet, "I'm sorry about that. It's fine."

Violet shook her head slightly, "No, it's alright. I can easily take it back into the kitchen and –"

"No, she can learn to deal," he said, facing the girl to emphasize his point.

The girl set her drink back down and glared down at her menu, burning bright red.

"Um…. Okay…" Violet said kinda awkward. Eventually she remember what she was supposed to do next, "So, are you guys ready to order or do you still need a minute?"

They needed some more time, like most, so Violet excused herself. As she started to back up, something at the door caught her attention. So she changed her course and went to investigate.

Laying her accent on thick, she asked, "What are ya'll doin' here?"

Klaus and Sunny turned around at the voice of their roommate and located her at the archway leading into the main dining room.

"Oh, Klaus got a bonus today so we thought we'd meet you here, eat and maybe buy you a treat. Since we hadn't _really_ wished you a happy birthday this morning," Sunny said cheerily.

"Awww… That's sweet of ya'll…" Violet thought about how this was going to complicate things. Now she was going to have to juggle three levels of accents. Fun, fun.

"Well, you should probably get back to work and we should get to our booth. Jeanette," Klaus said with a polite nod. Violet nearly let out a long pent up sigh at how closed off and guarded her brother had become. But she didn't. She knew the reasoning behind it. He was only hoping to protect the last of his family.

"Ok. Have fun ya'll," she told them before quickly departing. She had no other tables besides the large party, so she hung around the kitchen for a while until she headed back to get there orders.

When she returned, they were all ready. She quickly took down the order. When the got to the blonde Violet expected a long, drawn out, complicate order. But instead, glaring at Violet with mortification and hatred, the girl pick straight off the menu.

Violet told them that she would put in their orders and the food would be out soon.

When she got back to the kitchen and gave the food requests to the cook, Steph attacked Jeanette from behind.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Violet exclaimed, swiftly putting back the knife she instinctually picked up, before anyone saw, "Don't do that!"

"Awww… But its fun," the waitress pouted slightly. Violet ignored her.

"Anyway, what I came here for was Marty was asking if you were ready?"

Violet turned to her with a confused look, "Ready for what?"

Incredulous, Steph sighed, "Jeanette! It's Wednesday! You have to sing."

Violet had completely forgotten. Well that's the reason her favorite family is here. The little girl loves to her Violet sing, "Oh no…. Steph. Can you please cover my table? It's not that difficult. They haven't got their food yet, but it won't be ready before I'm done on stage. Please, please, please?"

The girl sitting next to her giggled, "Of course. But you owe me."

"Great!" Violet grabbed her co-worker by the arm and dragged her into the crowded room. As they made their way to the table, Violet began to debate on how to best handle the accent issue. She figured to go lighter on the accent than she would normally with Steph and hope that it slips by both parties.

They approached the table and immediately had the attention of most of the party.

"Hello, again," The boy from the bar said pleasantly as he set his drink down.

Violet smiled widely at him before beginning, "Hey guys. I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to step away for like twenty minutes. But, don't worry. This is Steph. If ya'll need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Words of agreement floated up from the table and Violet went to leave. As she went, she whispered in Steph's ear, "Thank you," and scurried off.

She faintly heard her acquaintance asking the group if they need any refills. Chuckling to herself, Violet figures that she should have warned Steph about the water order.

She carefully skirted around all the tables and walked along the wall to get to the stage Marty had put in. The idea had originally come around a month or so before Violet had started working there. Marty wanted to have local talent playing every other night or so. But there just weren't that many people – who were actually good – willing to play. So a few months ago Violet was working to help a cook unpack some boxes during a slow period. While she was working, she was singing to herself. At one point Marty came out and heard her. He sat and listened to her for a while, before practically begging her to perform once a week. At first she refused, but when he told her that she'd get paid for each show, she had to take it. But the thing that she hadn't expected was that she would love it so much.

"Hey, Marty. I'm good to go," Violet said as she walked up to the side of the stage. And with that her boss hopped on stage.

"Alright folks! How ya'll doin'? You know… We used to get very little business on Wednesday nights…. Now it's our busiest night. While I would love to think it's that people are starting to realize the quality food and service here at Jeremy's, I know what it really is. So, with out further adieu, how about I bring out who you are all here to see tonight. Give it up for our very own, Jeanette Johnson!"

Violet stepped out on stage and took the mic from Marty. Since she had completely forgotten that she had to sing tonight, she hadn't picked a set. So as a last resort, spur-of-the-moment decision, Violet placed the mic in the stand and spoke, "Hey, guys how are ya'll doin'?"

She wait for the applause to die down before continuing, "Good, good. I'm glad ya'll came out and I hope ya'll are havin' a good dinner. Today I was thinking that we'd do something a little different. I'm going to sing three songs like normal, but I think I'm going to take some requests."

Like Violet figured she would, the little girl she loved so much from the Marson family requested her favorite song. Violet knew that it was coming and just hoped that she was prepared for it.

As the band started up behind her, Violet went through the song, guard up, trying not to think too much about the lyrics she wrote so long ago.

Try as she might though, it wasn't enough. There was one verse in particular that struck her.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
><em>_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
><em>_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
><em>_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
><em>_It's fearless_

Violet tried not to think about the pain that came so quickly after her first kiss. Instead she tried to think only of that moment. And she was happy. She sang the song with a little more gusto, a little less apprehension.

Nearly immediately after the song was over, the little Marson girl spoke up, "Jeanette! When was your first kiss!"

Of course the parents were embarrassed and tried to quiet their child, but everyone had heard the question and were, of course, curious. Violet only laughed at the irony. Had she not just been thinking about it?

"My, my… Quite a personal question, ain't that? Well, I suppose I can enlighten ya'll slightly," she tried to think about what she could say with out conveying how very odd the circumstances were… _Vague, very vague_. "It was like any first kiss. Exciting and unnerving. And a little strange," Smiling at the memory, Violet elaborated, "Actually the venue was quite strange."

Violet laughed quietly to herself. But the second the laugh was out the depression started to sink back in. A song that had been weaving it's way through the back of her mind ever since her episode this morning pop into the forefront of her mind. She knew that she couldn't ignore it and if she was going to get through the rest of the performance and her shift, she would have to sing it. Even if it wasn't completely finished.

So timidly and quietly she walked over to the piano. She briefly talked with the player and he stood up and left. She repositioned the mic and said, "Hey guys. I want to show ya'll a new song," she had to wait for the clapping to die down completely before going on. She just couldn't seem to find any volume in her voice, "And when I say new, I mean really new. As in I'm still writing it in my head as we speak. So don't be too harsh."

She began to play the haunting melody on the keyboard. She found that she could sing much louder than she could talk.

_2am, where do I begin  
><em>_Crying off my face again  
><em>_The silent sound of loneliness  
><em>_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm the ghost of a girl  
><em>_That I want to be most  
><em>_I'm the shell of a girl  
><em>_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
><em>_Can the lonely take the place of you  
><em>_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>_Let you go and let the lonely in  
><em>_To take my heart again_

_Too afraid, to go inside  
><em>_For the pain of one more loveless night  
><em>_For the loneliness will stay with me  
><em>_And hold me till I fall asleep_

_I'm the ghost of a girl  
><em>_That I want to be most  
><em>_I'm the shell of a girl  
><em>_That I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
><em>_Can the lonely take the place of you  
><em>_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>_Let you go and let the lonely in  
><em>_To take my heart again_

_Broken pieces of  
><em>_A barely breathing story  
><em>_Where there once was love  
><em>_Now there's only me  
><em>_And the lonely..._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
><em>_Can the lonely take the place of you  
><em>_I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
><em>_Let you go and let the lonely in  
><em>_To take my heart again..._

All of the lyrics Violet knew all too well. She experienced them all too frequently. A part of her was surprised – almost horrified – that she was opening so much, on stage and in front of absolute strangers and her siblings. But another part of her just wishes that as she sung the words, released them into the room, the pain would be released with it.

The song drew to a close and the room was deadly quiet. Vaguely Violet was aware of the applause erupting around her. Slowly she was able to emerge and act normal as the clapping died down.

"Thanks ya'll. Why don't we do something a little more upbeat?"

This song was easier for Violet. She had written it shortly after they had arrived back in the city. She knew that the lyrics were still true, just differently true, now.

_Home  
><em>_The world tried to break me  
><em>_I found a road to take me  
><em>_Home  
><em>_There ain't nothing but a blue sky now  
><em>_After all of my running  
><em>_I'm finally coming  
><em>_After all of my running  
><em>_I'm finally coming  
><em>_Home_

She finished her final song and said a few farewell words. She quickly scurried off stage. She was extremely thankful that she brought some of her medication with her today. After taking a moment to calm back down, she reemerged and went out to check on her table.

"Hey guys, how are ya'll holding up? Was Steph good to you?"

"Yep," the girl with bright red hair – Lizzie was her name, right? – popped the p, "You know you were really good."

Other words of agreement floated up to meet her. She went to say thank you and go check on their food, but the boy from the bar – she really should figure out his name – looked up from the table with a cocky grin.

"Strange venue, huh?"

Violet turned around with her hands on her hips, looking at him. She didn't know what it was, but something about this guy that made her feel freer than she had in long time. Somewhere inside her she knew that that should scare her, but she decided to revel in it. To take a moment to pretend she's just another teenager working a part time job.

The others at the table didn't have clue what he was talking about, but Violet did, "I don't see how that's your business."

He chuckled softly, taking a sip of his drink, "No, it's not. But I'm sure mine was stranger."

A smug look flitted across her face for a second, "I seriously doubt that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I suppose we could trade stories and find out."

But Violet wasn't ready to go there. It was one thing to think about that time, but another thing all together to talk about it out loud. With strangers. So instead she cemented her earlier smile.

"I'll go check on ya'll food," turning on the balls of her feet she quickly flitted off to the kitchen. That had gotten way to close for Violet to be comfortable with.

After checking on the progress of the meals, Violet was mulling over this when she bumped into someone on their way into the kitchen. She felt the wig loosen more and knew that it was just barely hanging on.

After further inspection in the bathroom, Violet knew this had the potential to go bad. She tried to get it to stay firm, but she knew that with one wrong move, her dark long brown hair out come tumbling out.

With resigned frustrated sigh, Violet left and made her way to the dining room. As she pushed through the doors separating the main restaurant and the employee area, she was hit with a wall of deafening silence and immediately she knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh... Cliff hanger...<strong>  
><strong>Please review guys. I'm sure you hear this alot but serious does help a writer. It's strange and I really didn't believe it until I started publishing. But it's true. Review are motivational and help me want to write faster. As long as they aren't flames.<strong>

**The songs I used in this chapter are :**

**_Fearless_ by Taylor Swift**  
><strong><em>The Lonely<em> by Christina Perri**  
><strong><em>Coming Home <em>by Gwyneth Paltrow**

**I feel that The Lonely is particularly true for Violet right now and it also just a beautiful song.**

**~Rionabelle**


End file.
